O aMoR nÃo É uMa CaNçÃo
by mariedarcanjo
Summary: Um segredo...Um homem...O único alguém que poderia destruir a felicidade de Madg. Depois de labirintos da paixão, uma nova saga para quem gosta de romance, aventura, romance, drama, romance, suspense, romance, desespero, romance, lágrimas, romance, brigas
1. Default Chapter

O AMOR NÃO É UMA CANÇÃO

Cinco anos se passaram desde que os aventureiros haviam se perdido no platô. Os sonhos de uma vida em meio a civilização iam se esvaindo aos poucos, e as buscas pelo caminho de casa eram cada vez mais raras.

Marguerite e Roxton assumiam um relacionamento intenso. O clima de lua de mel era evidente. O casal estava a cada dia mais apaixonado. Os dois resolveram passar uns dias acampados na praia. Marguerite e Roxton andavam de mãos dadas na areia quente e fofa. A brisa leva e fresca abrandavam o calor.

-sabe Roxton, a vida me trouxe muitas surpresas, mas um momento como esse nunca me passou pela cabeça - Marguerite parou por um momento tentando achar as palavras certas.

-está querendo dizer eu...e você juntos...aqui nessa praia?De mãos dadas- ele parou bem em frente a ela sem largar a mão e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-claro que isso também. O que estou querendo dizer é que nunca me imaginei com esse sentimento...

-esse sentimento se chama amor Marguerite - ele a interrompeu – por quê você tem tanto medo dessa palavra? Será eu não deixei claro meu amor por você?

-Eu sei rox...

-mas parece que não sabe. Acho que eu tenho que dizer tudo novamente, só pra ficar bem claro, sabe- o sorriso maroto não saia do rosto dele

-eu não me importo de ouvir Lord Roxton. Ela o abraçou

-eu te amo minha Marguerite. E não tenho vergonha. Vamos lá é fácil, repita comigo: EU TE AMO

-pára roxton, que bobagem, você sabe disso. Você sabe que eu te amo - ela beijou seu lord a continuaram a caminhada em direção ao acampamento improvisado. E depois que chegaram passaram o dia todo se amando mais e mais.

Enquanto isso verônica Finn e Challenger procuravam uma erva medicinal, já que os suprimentos de primeiros socorros estavam em baixa.

- Marguerite e roxton devem estar se divertindo na praia enquanto a gente fica aqui caçando folha

- não é folha minha cara finn, são ervas. Ervas que podem ajudar a salvar uma vida – disse challenger irritado com as com as constantes reclamações da jovem.

-calma finn, estamos quase chegando. Iria ficar bem mais fácil se você parasse de reclamar. O challenger tem razão, essas ervas são imprescindíveis. Daqui a pouco nós achamos a tal erva e vamos pra casa, tudo bem?

-ok, verônica, tudo bem...Mas escute só...

Nessa hora ouve-se um barulho vindo do matagal. Verônica, Finn e Challenger ficaram a espreita e alarmados. Esperavam que a coisa aparecesse e os atacasse...

Quando, de repente, perceberam que não se tratava de uma coisa. Era um homem, maltrapilho e muito machucado. Challenger chegou perto e tentou se comunicar com ele.

- meu rapaz, posso ajudá-lo?

-PRECISO COMIDA

O homem não conseguia falar, estava muito ferido...

-vamos garotas, vamos improvisar uma maca e levá-lo para a casa da árvore.

Elas colocaram o homem na maca e o levaram para a casa da árvore. Verônica e Finn estavam impressionadas. Apesar de estar completamente machucado, com barba e várias escoriações o homem era muito bonito. Seus olhos eram claros, o cabelo castanho, nariz afilado, ombros largos e másculos. Definitivamente parecia estar perdido naquele platô.

-Que homem pesado! Mas sabe vê, eu nem ligo porque apesar de super pesado ele é um coroa super lindo também. Quantos anos você acha que ele tem?

-Finn, fica quieta! Vamos logo! Apesar de ainda achar que não seja um boa idéia levar esse homem desconhecido lá pra casa.

-vamos aproveitar que ele tá desmaiado e dar uma olhadinha na mochila dele?

-você está parecendo a Marguerite Finn. Deixem o pobre homem em paz. Com esses ferimentos ele não faria mal a uma mosca – Disse Challenger que estava na frente enquanto as duas carregavam o homem.

Chegando na casa acomodaram o homem em uma cama improvisada e limparam os ferimentos.

As meninas foram dormir. Depois do banho e de comer tudo que conseguiu, Challenger começou a fazer curativos e resolveu puxar assunto já que o homem não dava uma palavra sequer.

-agora que você está seguro, já comeu e relaxou, posso saber o seu nome?

-Meu nome é Jones senhor...Harry Jones.

-ótimo, é bom saber que você fala - challenger riu fazendo com que o homem também soltasse uma gargalhada - o que você faz aqui? Posso saber?

-acho que me perdi nesse lugar. Tentei voltar para casa, mas infelizmente me perdi, e perdi meus homens também. Mas graças a Deus consegui achar o senhor. Nem seu como lhe pagar o que fez por mim, Deus o abençoe. Eu vim procurar a minha esposa. Não a vejo há cinco anos. Já faz dois anos que estou perdido nesse inferno e não tenho notícias dela.

- em primeiro lugar não me chame de senhor e sim de challenger. Em segundo lugar... Quem é a sua esposa? Por coincidência também estamos aqui há uns cinco anos. Pode ser que eu a tenha visto em algum lugar, acho que já percorremos toda região...é possível que a tenhamos encontrado.

-bom Challenger eu tenho uma foto dela, vou te mostrar - o homem pegou a sua mochila e tirou uma foto de lá - essa é a minha mulher senhor Challenger...

Challenger olhou a foto, não podia acreditar...era MARGUERITE!

-não pode ser Sr. Jones. O senhor só deve estar brincando...essa é a Marguerite. Ela nunca mencionou que havia se casado...

-Você sabe onde a minha Marguerite está?Challenger me diga onde a minha mulher está – o homem estava desesperado e seus olhos enchiam de lágrima – eu não posso acreditar que finalmente encontrei a minha esposa. Vocês devem ser da expedição não é?Ela mora com vocês?

-Sim, ela mora conosco. Mas infelizmente ela não está – ou felizmente, pensou – Precisa descansar Jones.

-Não, eu quero ver a minha esposa.

-amanhã ela deve estar de volta. Por quê o senhor não me explica o motivo dela não ter dito que era casada? Tem a ver com o fato de ela ser uma espiã...

O homem olhou desconfiado para Challenger

-ela contou?Tudo?

-claro, afinal de contas a Marguerite e todos nós formamos uma família. Moramos juntos há mais de cinco anos...

-ah!É claro, me desculpe. Eu e Marguerite somos, digamos assim, parceiros. Ela disse que iria custear essa maldita expedição para resolver uns assuntos dela. Eu aceitei, pensei que voltaria em poucos meses, mas os anos foram passando e resolvi procurá-la.

-como o Sr. deixou sua esposa vir sozinha para um lugar desses?

-Eh...bem...o nosso trabalho...quer dizer, o meu e da Marguerite nos deu uma outra forma de ver o casamento. Somos livres para tomarmos nossas decisões. Além do mais eu confio na minha mulher e sei que depois de fazer suas obrigações ela sempre volta pra casa. Além de marido e mulher sempre fomos muito companheiros e amigos inseparáveis. Tenho certeza de que quando nos encontrarmos ela vai ficar radiante. O senhor não acha?

-eh...bem Jones...Acho que é melhor ir dormir. Já está ficando tarde.

-você não respondeu minha pergunta Challenger. Você acha que ela não vai ficar feliz? Está desconversando por acaso?

-bom...Muitas coisas mudam em cinco anos Jones...

-Eu duvido meu caro Challenger - interrompeu o homem irritado com a afirmação do cientista - Você não conhece a minha Madg. Em cinco anos você não conhece a minha mulher... Mas eu já esperava isso, afinal a Marguerite nunca foi de expor sua vida pessoal. Mas tenho certeza de que essa situação vai ficar mais clara amanhã quando ela aparecer. Por falar nisso, com quem ela foi para esse tal passeio?

-hum...bem...eh...não foi bem um passeio, ela foi procurar, ahn..eh...bem...uma saída. Ela sempre faz isso. Sabe como é a Marguerite, sempre querendo ir embora – Challenger deu uma risada sem graça enquanto o homem olhava desconfiado.

-com quem ela foi? – perguntou novamente, com uma alteração na voz

- com o Lord Roxton – respondeu challenger engolindo em seco

-Com o lendário caçador lord John Roxton. Pelo menos ela está em boas mãos. E pela sua cara existe algo a mais do que uma boa amizade entre os dois, não é mesmo Challenger? Não se preocupe, amanhã esclareceremos tudo isso, eu não vou mais perguntar nada a você. Sabe como é, nunca perco a mania de investigar, e sei detectar uma mentira de longe – disse o homem com uma tranqüilidade espantosa - ... Boa noite!

Challenger não podia evitar a cara de surpresa misturada com medo do que poderia acontecer no outro dia quando Marguerite e Roxton chegassem do passeio romântico.

-Boa noite Jones. Durma bem que amanhã será um longo dia. Bota longo nisso – disse bem baixinho.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

PERDOEM ESSA PESSOA MÁ, NOJENTA, PÉSSIMA E SEM INSPIRAÇÃO. PASSEI UNS TEMPOS PENSANDO NA CRISE ECONÔMICA DO PAÍS E NAS VERDURAS. PRECISO TOMAR JEITO. ODEIO QUANDO DEMORAM A POSTAR OS CAPÍTULOS DAS FICS. RESOLVI POSTAR DEPOIS DE DOIS DIAS DE INSÔNIA. NÃO CONSIGO DORMIR, VOU ESCREVER A FIC, PENSEI...SAIU ISSO. NEM LI NOVAMENTE O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE ESTEJA COERENTE COM O INÍCIO. SE TIVER MUITO ERRO ME PERDOEM.

Rafinha: Num sei se ela vai conseguir explicar direito. Vamos ver o que acontece. Tomara que ela consiga um dia se explicar...beijos da tua miga

Kakau: obrigada pelo carinho que você tem por mim. Saiba que eu tenho o mesmo carinho por você. Espero que continue gostando. Um beijão

Maguita: Que bom que você tá vendo a minha fic. fico muito feliz. te adoro, viu? Obrigada pela defesa.

Di: Tomara que você goste da fic. vamos ver o que acontece com esses dois. Nem eu sei...Beijos (adoro seus comentários na casa)

Cláudia: é sempre um prazer responder ás suas reviews. To com saudade. To ansiosa pra saber se você vai gostar desse aqui.

Cris: sabe que sou sua fã. É uma honra tê-la como leitora da minha fic. Você é especial para mim querida amiga.

Nessa: ME AJUUUDEEEEE

Rosa:Pois é Rosa. Esse marido é tudo de bom mesmo. mas o amante é melhor huahuahua. Beijos

Aline: Você é uma barraqueira mesmo. Sempre foi e sempre será. Harry Jones...digamos que andei vendo muito Indiana sabe...

Crys: muitas águas vão rolar . espero que a inspiração não me falte novamente. Beijos

Júlia: você é um doce. Pena que sua irmã é tão azeda. Uma barraqueira. Apesar da sua idade parece mais inteligente que a sua irmã máline. Obrigada por estar lendo...digo...escutando a fic. Beijos da tia Marie.

Poderosa: obrigada por aumentar o número de reviews da minha fic. sabe como é...aumenta o ibope...

CAPÍTULO II 

Após longos anos de amor recalcado finalmente estavam recuperando o tempo perdido. Eles se amavam. Roxton a beijava com ardor. Ele praticamente a devorava com seus beijos. As mãos fortes e másculas de Roxton percorriam todo corpo desnudo de Marguerite. Ela não se continha e gemia de prazer. Deitados ali, em uma cabana improvisada , eles aproveitavam cada momento de amor.

Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore Verônica e Finn estavam boquiabertas com a revelação de Challenger.

- É isso garotas, Marguerite é casada

- Challenger isso é muita doidera. Marguerite nunca falou desse cara...

-Mas Finn, o Challenger viu as fotos e tudo mais

De repente, John que acabara de acordar aparece no meio da discussão fazendo com que todos ficassem mudos.

-desculpem se estou interrompendo a conversa. Vou voltar para o quarto

-Não Jones, pode vir, venha comer – disse Verônica que aparentava muita preocupação com o estado de saúde do seu mais novo hóspede.

-É, venha comer e conte essa estória de você ser casado com a Madg – Disse a garota do futuro com um tom debochado na voz enquanto Challenger e Verônica tinham um olhar de desaprovação diante do comportamento da amiga.

Mas Jones parecia não se envergonhar com a curiosidade de Finn

-Bom...é isso...somos casados. Fomos na igreja, arranjamos umas testemunhas por lá mesmo, assinamos os nossos nomes e o padre nos declarou marido e mulher.

-Ah, que interessante!...o mais interessante ainda é que ela nunca nos disse que era casada, e pelo que eu soube ela é viúva.

-Ela sabe inventar estórias senhorita Finn – disse John em tom sarcástico, o que irritou Finn

-Então, nesse caso, o senhor deveria estar morto já que ela é viúva

-FINN! – Gritaram em uníssono Challenger e Verônica enquanto Jones, ao contrário parecia se divertir muito com a situação.

-Senhorita Finn, eu pareço um fantasma?

-Não, por enquanto não. mas vai parecer quando a Marguerite voltar, disser que você é um impostor, e o Rox der uns tiros no seu traseiro.

Jones nesse momento gargalhava com a petulância da garota. Ela era simplesmente divertida.

-senhorita Finn, eu não entendo o motivo da sua raiva. Olhem, eu só quero pegar a Madg e ir embora daqui. Preciso encontrar a minha esposa e depois a saída desse lugar.

- Desculpa se te ofendi Jones – Finn, apesar da desconfiança, parecia ter se arrependido. Não podia ofende-lo daquela forma. Apesar de um desconhecido Jones era uma boa pessoa, pelo menos é o que demonstrava ser.

- Tudo bem Finn, eu te entendo. Olha Verônica eu não quero ficar aqui sem trabalhar. Se quiser eu posso ir embora agora mesmo. Mas se eu pudesse ficar gostaria de ajudar nas tarefas, faço qualquer coisa. Me sinto muito mal comendo e dormindo aqui, dependendo da sua boa vontade – ele estava bem perto de Verônica e beijou as seuas mão em um gesto de agradecimento. Ela ficou perplexa com tamanha delicadeza e simpatia do homem.

- Tudo bem Jones. Eu nunca o colocaria para fora, afinal de contas você e a Marguerite são casados, e ela mora nessa casa. Se quiser ajudar não faltam tarefas.

-sim Verônica, eu quero ajudar. Não gosto de ficar parado. Ainda mais vendo que duas damas tão graciosas estão fazendo trabalhos tão pesados – disse o homem com um sorriso encantador.

-ótimo, então pode começar me ajudando na horta senho sabe-tudo – disse Finn em tom de desafio

-vamos lá senhorita encrenca...

Marguerite e Roxton estavam a caminho de casa

Eu estava pensado que nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida. Acho que deveríamos passar mais uns dias naquela praia.

-Ora John, avisamos que passaríamos apenas quatro dias. Se ficássemos lá eles se preocupariam e seguiriam em uma viagem de busca. Acho que podemos muito bem, voltar para a casa da árvore e depois podemos programar outra viagem. O que você acha?

-Eu sei, mas a vontade de ficar perto de você me deixa irracional.

-você? irracional? impossível lord Roxton – Ela se divertia com esse jogo. Ela o irritava e ele sempre rebatia.

Estavam andando enquanto conversavam

-Não acha que eu possa ficar irracional? quer ver um homem irracional Senhorita Marguerite Krux?

Roxton parou e fitou os olhos de Marguerite.

-Acho melhor você ficar bem quietinho

-Como quiser. Acho que deveria parar de me provocar, afinal de contas não quer que eu revele todo meu lado irracional.

Marguerite interrompeu

-já vi muito do seu lado irracional essa semana. Vamos lá, mostre que você é um bom rapaz, olhe para frente e comece a andar em direção à casa da àrvore.

Roxton continuou fitando seus olhos, mas viu seriedade no tom de voz da herdeira e resolveu que deveria seguir em frente antes que ela desse outra bronca.

-Acha que um dia chegaremos a Londres?

-Talvez. Está com saudade? preocupado com a sua mãe?

-sempre. Mas me preocupo também com o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos lá.

-do que está falando? Quando chegarmos lá terá tudo que precisa. Fama, fortuna... – Marguerite continuava andando na frente sem olhar para o caçador.

-Será que terei você?

-Roxton, quando chegar o dia veremos o que acontece. Minha vida em Londres é...complicada...daremos um jeito

Roxton parou e Marguerite, que estava adiantada, percebeu que ele não estava mais seguindo seus passos. Ela olhou pra trás e percebeu que ele estava visivelmente chateado.

-qual o seu segredo Marguerite? por que não me diz? tantos anos e você não conta nada...não confia em mim? eu nunca faria nada que a magoasse. tem medo que eu a deixe? não me ama? Droga Marguerite!

-Não é nada disso Roxton. Eu te amo. te amo mais do que a mim mesma e nunca senti isso por ninguém. mas existem coisas que nunca entenderia. São coisas minhas,entende? quando chegarmos lá eu pretendo resolver tudo e nos encontraremos. Não quero que nada atrapalhe nossa felicidade, mas quero que entenda que existem coisas que não quero compartilhar com ninguém. quero que entenda isso.

Mas eu compartilho tudo com você...

nem tudo Roxton. Sabe muito bem que existem coisas suas...algumas feridas do passado em relação ao seu irmão, por exemplo. Eu não quero ficar te expondo a essa dor. quero que você respeite a minha privacidade.

Se é assim...

Ela o interrompeu mais uma vez

Roxton, quando chegar a hora você vai saber de cada detalhe da minha vida. Eu prometo. Não vou chegar em Londres e acabar com tudo que aconteceu entre nós. Acha que eu faria algo que pudesse prejudicar nossa união?

Tudo bem. Eu vou precisar de muita paciência para esperar. Mas acho que eu agüento – ele parecia conformado com a situação.

Eu te amo John e nada pode mudar isso. Eu quero te fazer o homem mais feliz. Se for pra ficar longe de você prefiro que Deus me permita passar o resto da minha vida nesse platô. Não sei se agüentaria passar um dia longe de você o que dirá uma vida. Sem isso não valeria a pena viver.

Roxton foi em direção a herdeira e a abraçou forte, como se não quisesse deixar escapar o amor de sua vida, como se quisesse guardar aquele momento pra sempre na sua memória. E ela ficou ali pensando que "não poderia viver mais sem aquele homem e no quanto sua vida seria sem sentido longe dele".

Enquanto isso, Finn continuava infernizando a vida de Jones.

Até que você daria um bom roceiro.

Obrigada pelo elogio. Você não fica atrás. parece que nasceu pra ficar arrancando mato, plantando batata...

Há, há, há – ironizou Finn - deve ser marido da Marguerite mesmo, com essas gracinhas idiotas

Pelo visto Miha Madg continua com o sarcasmo de sempre. Foi uma das coisa que eu ensinei a ela.

Ensinou cinismo? hum, interessante...acho que ela foi uma boa aluna.

Acho que você também daria uma boa aluna Finn.

Não estou interessada, obrigada. achei que tivesse uma profissão mais útil...

já tive várias profissões. Fui engraxate, marceneiro, comandante, barman, marinheiro, médico, professor, padeiro, advogado, padre...

Mentiroso! cê tá brincando Jones...

- cozinheiro, alfaiate, feirante, contador e mais umas trinta coisas. Sem contar que já fui até secretária, mas prefiro não falar nesse assunto constrangedor.

você é psicótico ou coisa do tipo?

não

vê gente morta?

Não.

Vultos, pessoas que não existem?

Hum...não

to começando a achar você divertido. que tal contar o que aconteceu quando virou uma secretária?

acho que você está curiosa demais. Depois eu conto. Vamos pegar essas coisa e levar para cima.

Ok

eles subiram e foram levar suprimentos para o jantar. Enquanto isso Roxton e Marguerite voltavam do passeio.

-Challenger percebeu um movimento no portão de entrada da casa da árvore e olhou para baixo. Lá estavam felizes e sorridentes Marguerite e Roxton que haviam acabado de chegar.

subiram e encontraram Challenger sentado à mesa.

-Não vai nos cumprimentar meu velho? – Roxton estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Challenger já esperava que fossem eles. Ouvia o som do elevador descendo e não suportava a ansiedade. Não adiantava esconder Jones ou tentar advertir Marguerite sobre o que iria encontrar. Apenas esperava a hora...

-Eh...bem...claro...- Challenger o abraçou. Estava chocado com o que ia acontecer em poucos instantes – Marguerite, vamos comigo até o laboratório, preciso de ajuda.

-Mas já? nem cheguei e você já quer que eu trabalhe? – disse a sorridente Marguerite.

-Mas já escuto a voz da minha amada esposa...e eu, seu Romeu já estava a te esperar minha doce Julieta.

Apesar de estar de costas ela reconhecera a voz. Sentiu um tremor que arrepiou sua alma. respirou profundamente e tentou se recompor antes de virar.

-quem é esse palhaço Challenger? – Roxton estava irritado. Já imaginava sua mão pesada no focinho daquele imbecil.

Olhe ao menos para mim Marguerite. Sabe que eu iria até o inferno pra te salvar. eu vim até ele, e vou te levar de volta pra casa. Você me fez prometer que te salvaria se alguma coisa desse errado, lembra?

Ele se aproximou dela e a virou para ele. Marguerite estava chorando. Não derramava lágrimas, apenas se via os olhos marejados. Ele a abraçou.

seu filho da ... – Roxton não se conteve e avançou na direção de Jones. Challenger o segurou, Verônica e Finn perceberam o que estava prestes acontecer e também o seguraram.

Roxton parecia estar possuído, e realmente estava. Um Roxton completamente diferente. Os olhos e o rosto vermelhos. Challenger já não conseguia segurar seu amigo. teve que ser direto e rápido:

-John, se contenha. Esse é o marido da Marguerite.

Roxton continuou e Challenger não hesitou

É o marido da Marguerite John. Pare.

Ele de repente, parou. Ainda estava completamente vermelho. Sua feição foi mudando.

Você é um mentiroso Challenger.

Sabe que não sou John

Marguerite, diga a ele. Vamos, diga...- gritava Roxton

Ela estava paralisada. Jones já havia soltado a mulher e parecia perplexo com a atitude do caçador.

Vamos Marguerite...- dizia com veemência e esperava uma resposta.

Roxton – a voz dela quase não saía e as lágrimas agora começavam a escorrer.

Roxton finalmente começou a se dar conta da realidade. Depois de alguns segundos sem resposta o rosto vermelho e os olhos verdes marejados começavam a tomar o lugar daquele homem possuído.

Sou casada com esse homem Roxton me perdoe – a herdeira chorava como uma criança. Sabia que nunca seria perdoada.

Roxton saiu na mesma hora, desceu. Não queria que o vissem naquele estado. queria ficar longe de tudo aquilo e esquecer. Precisava esquecer aquela mulher.Challenger


	3. Capítulo III

_**AGRADECIMENTOS**_

Nessa: Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas correções. Já estou terminando o capítulo IV e te mando ainda essa semana pra não atrasar novamente. Beijos

Maga: oi mana. Nem eu sei como a senhorita Krux vai se livrar do marido. Aguarde, mais emoções nos próximos caps. Beijos

Kakau: essa sua amiga não tem jeito! Eu prometi, prometi e demorei a postar. Mas o próximo capítulo já ta quase pronto o que quer dizer que será em breve. Roxbeijos

Aline: a Lanna ficaria com medo de ver o Roxton irracional, afinal de contas ela é apenas uma criança, se esqueceu? Aline apesar de você ser barraqueira eu te adolo tontolina.

Fabi: oi Fabi, que bom que você tá acompanhando a fic, espero que a minha demora não tenha te desmotivado. Eu prometi que não demoraria e decepcionei. Só posso tentar prometer novamente hehehe. Beijos

Rafinha: Demorei mas postei. O que ela vai dizer, tá logo abaixo hehehe. Me diz se você gostou. Beijos

Cris: quanta saudade! Fico super feliz cada vez que leio suas reviews. São motivos a mais pra aumentar a vontade de escrever. Obrigada por dizer que a fic tá bem escrita, eu fico me achando hehehe. Beijos da tua amiga

Cláudia: também espero que dê tudo certo entre a Madg e o Rox. Sei lá que pensamento perverso brotará da minha mente daqui pra frente hehehe.

Júlia: oi Juju, também não gosto de ver o Rox chorando. Vou tentar não faze-lo chorar novamente. Beijos

Rálita: espero que esteja tudo bem. Fiquei super feliz com seus comentários. Me senti o máximo hehehe. Muito obrigada Rálita pelo carinho e atenção de sempre.

MINI FLASH BACK

Vamos Marguerite...- dizia com veemência e esperava uma resposta.

Roxton – a voz dela quase não saía e as lágrimas agora começavam a escorrer.

Roxton finalmente começou a se dar conta da realidade. Depois de alguns segundos sem resposta o rosto vermelho e os olhos verdes marejados começavam a tomar o lugar daquele homem possuído.

Sou casada com esse homem Roxton me perdoe – a herdeira chorava como uma criança. Sabia que nunca seria perdoada.

Roxton saiu na mesma hora, desceu. Não queria que o vissem naquele estado. queria ficar longe de tudo aquilo e esquecer. Precisava esquecer aquela mulher.

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ninguém ousou falar uma palavra sequer. Marguerite foi direto pro quarto e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo, inclusive Harry.

Marguerite não conseguiu dormir como já era previsto. Rolava de um lado para o outro pensando em toda situação. Era tudo tão irreal. Às vezes custava a perceber que não era um sonho.

Ela esperava ouvir o barulho do elevador subindo. Esperava, esperava, esperava, mas o único barulho que ouvia era o vento soprando forte e o cricrilar.

" que droga de elevador que não sobe...onde estará Roxton...droga...eu fui tão egoísta, tão tola...uma mentirosa...enganei Roxton...tratei Harry com frieza...Harry...o maluco fez o que prometeu e veio me tirar de mais uma enrascada...por mais que eu não o ame não deveria tê-lo ignorado...mas eu não poderia tratá-lo com carinho na frente de Roxton...seria uma idiotice maior do que todas as outras idiotices que eu já fiz na vida"

Depois de mais algumas horas a sensação de que ele não voltaria era maior. O medo de ser rejeitada e a dor que seria se ele não a quisesse de volta.

"Deus! Onde estará Roxton? Eu não agüento esperar. Minha vontade é entrar nessa floresta e procurar ele nos quatro cantos desse platô... mas eu preciso ficar calma e esperar... como se fosse possível ficar calma numa hora dessas. Ele nunca vai me perdoar... nunca... como eu sou idiota, aliás, eu sou uma estúpida...se eu tivesse dito toda a verdade antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Aliás, se eu contasse para ele talvez nada acontecesse entre mim e ele... nenhum relacionamento, nenhum beijo, nenhuma noite de amor... Droga... eu preciso do John como do ar... sem ele acho que vou enlouquecer..."

Finalmente o dia clareou e ela foi a primeira a saltar da cama já que era impossível ficar lá por mais algum segundo. Logo ao ir para cozinha deu de cara com Jones. Ela respirou profundamente e voltou em direção ao quarto. Jones correu em direção a ela:

Espere um minuto Madg – ele a segurou pelo braço – não pode me culpar por ter vindo buscá-la.

Não o estou culpando Harry. Estou culpando a mim mesma por ser tão estúpida ao ponto de não dizer toda a verdade ao John.

Olha só, eu entendo que tenha se envolvido com aquele cara, afinal de contas são anos de convivência e você é uma mulher atraente. Mas eu não fiquei te procurando esse tempo todo em vão.

Harry, eu não vou embora com você. Eu não vou deixar o John...

E quem disse que ele não irá conosco? Iremos todos. Ele voltará para Avebury e nós faremos uma viagem. Espanha o que acha?

Harry, acho que você não está entendendo. Eu amo o John! – disse enfaticamente

Madg, conhecendo o John como você conhece me diga: acha que ele se envolveria com uma mulher casada?

A herdeira hesitou em responder, mas finalmente chegou a uma conclusão: "Nunca – a tristeza era evidente.

Bingo! – Jones estava satisfeito com a resposta. Era definitivamente o que ele queria ouvir

– Acabou Madg.

Ao ver Marguerite naquele estado, Jones ficou perplexo. Os olhos de Marguerite não escondiam a dor daquela resposta. Isso o incomodava. A idéia de ver a herdeira chorando o incomodava mais do que vê-la apaixonada pelo Roxton. Essa paixão o irritava, mas não podia vê-la daquele jeito.

Se lembra do que me disse no Cairo quando casamos?

Não – a impaciência era grande.

Me disse que não acreditava em contos de fadas. Nada de casas forradas com doces, nada de dragões cuspindo fogo e nem mesmo em cavaleiros de armadura prateada. Lembra?

Sim, lembro.

O que aconteceu com aquela mulher Madg? Você era tão segura de si, tão racional e seca. Como pôde se tornar tão emocional?

Tem razão Harry. Definitivamente talvez eu não seja a mesma pessoa. E não quero voltar a ser a antiga Marguerite. Não quero ter que voltar a mentir, roubar ou matar.

O que há de errado em mentir, roubar ou matar se há tanto em jogo? Fizemos essas coisas pelo nosso país e não há motivo para vergonha. Além do mais ganhamos muito bem e você nunca reclamou dos luxos, jóias e hotéis caros Parcival – disse irônico.

Esse não é o ponto Harry – ela estava irritada com o tom de ironia de Jones nessa última afirmação.

E qual é o ponto minha cara?

O ponto central dessa conversa é: eu amo o John e quero ficar com ele.

Minha cara Madg o que eu posso fazer? Me diga... Será que você tem alguma solução? Perceba como eu sou o marido traído mais compreensivo do mundo. Essa história daria um bom livro: o marido traído, a mulher leviana e o amante enganado.

Pare de bobagens Harry, você nunca foi nenhum santo – disse Marguerite num tom divertido tentando não tratar tão mal a quem enfrentou maus bocados para salvar sua pele.

Está me chamando de diabo? Nem se preocupe por que exatamente hoje eu vou saber se nessa vida eu fui santo ou diabo.

Como assim?

Seu namorado deve estar treinando tiro ao alvo em todos os raptors que aparecem na frente dele. Amanhã você será a mais nova viúva do platô e eu finalmente irei ao encontro do meu destino final. Inferno ou céu...são tantas opções...

Talvez ele poupe sua vida. Talvez ele dê apenas um tiro nas suas costas e você fique inválido.

Tudo menos isso – ele deu uma risada de canto de boca. Tinha atingido seu objetivo inicial: animar um pouco Marguerite – Olha, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem longe de você pra não causar problemas. Mas eu vou torcer pra vocês não se entenderem. Eu nunca menti pra você. Quero sinceramente que ele esqueça de você, mas se tiver que acontecer algo entre vocês não vou impedir. Estou dizendo isso por que gosto de você e sempre disse a verdade. Não quero que fique chateada com essa confissão e nem pensando que eu complicaria sua vida.

Eu sei Harry. Obrigada por tentar me entender. Bom...eu vou dormir, estou com muito sono.

Não acha que já dormiu muito? Anda sonolenta?

Marguerite não respondeu as perguntas de Harry, virou-se e foi deitar. Ela estava chateada com a presença dele, mas não podia condenar alguém que lhe fora tão fiel por tantos anos. O casamento foi um erro, mas como condenar duas pessoas que fizeram um pacto de amizade sem pensar nas armadilhas do destino? Ela uma jovem espiã com um brilhante futuro; ele um tutor e colega de profissão apaixonado pela astúcia de alguém tão precoce na arte da investigação como Marguerite. A admiração mútua foi o ingrediente para o casamento. Mas faltava algo especial, algo com o qual nenhum dos dois contava: O amor.

Nenhum dos dois tinha o mínimo interesse em uma paixão. Harry não acreditava no amor. Diziam seus colegas de profissão que o coração dele era tão gélido quanto o de Marguerite. Ele poderia matar sem pensar duas vezes qualquer pessoa que atravessasse seu caminho inclusive seus amigos. Acreditavam que a única pessoa que nunca seria vítima da boa mira do jovem professor seria Marguerite. A única.

Marguerite admirava a frieza daquele homem e era apaixonada pelo sarcasmo. Ele a mostrou o caminho da maçã e do paraíso, o bem e o mal, o certo e errado. Ela o admirava como a um grande irmão e sentia naquele homem a amizade plena.

Mas, nesse exato momento Marguerite estava virando de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia dormir. A claridade... a posição do corpo... o colchão muito mole... nada a agradava. Precisava ir até John. Precisava falar sobre o seu amor. A necessidade era urgente.

Olhou pela janela e ele estava lá. Cortando lenha como fazia todos os dias. Era chegada a hora de erguer a cabeça e ir de encontro ao destino. Era a hora. Sim ou não.

Marguerite respirou profundamente, e andou em direção ao elevador. Desceu...parecia uma eternidade.

Ele estava tão bonito como sempre, porém mais abatido por conta da noite mal dormida . Chegou perto, respirou novamente e disse em tom baixo:

Oi!

John continuou cortando lenha. Sem sequer olhar para Marguerite

Eu tenho tantas coisas pra te dizer. A primeira delas é: me perdoe – os olhos da herdeira novamente se encheram, sua face ruborizada e sua voz cada vez mais trêmula eram provas de um sentimento verdadeiro – eu sempre quis dizer a tudo pra você John e eu tentei. Por várias e várias vezes eu tentei explicar porque nunca daríamos certo.

Ela esperou para ver se havia alguma reação do caçador. Nada... ele continuava cortando a lenha como se Marguerite fosse um fantasma, pior que isso, como se definitivamente ela não existisse. Ela se sentia cada vez mais dificuldade em falar a medida que a rejeição de Roxton era mais clara.

Eu não disse a verdade porque fui egoísta. Fui muito egoísta. Eu pensei apenas em mim. Pensei que quando você soubesse que eu era casada deixaria de me amar na mesma hora... E, de fato,... foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... Exatamente como eu previa. Eu queria viver uma história de amor. Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por alguém e quando isso me aconteceu não quis estragar tudo. Era a única coisa na minha vida que eu precisava que desse certo. Você foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu. A única coisa perfeita era o que estávamos vivendo...

Ele continuava ignorando. Mas à medida que ela falava ele cortava as toras com cada vez mais violência. Parecia querer descontar toda raiva naquela madeira.

Não vai falar comigo não é mesmo? Eu não me importo John. Se não quer falar comigo tudo bem. Não vou forçar nem ficar insistindo nisso. Só quero que saiba que eu te amo demais – nessa hora as lágrimas voltaram a umedecer o rosto pálido de Marguerite.

Apesar de estar sentindo um pouco de raiva por ser ignorada sentia ao mesmo tempo uma dor enorme por perder alguém tão importante. E, sem pensar muito nas conseqüências ou medir as palavras, Marguerite ansiava desabafar todo aquele sentimento.

Só espero que um dia me perdoe mesmo que deixe de me amar. E se um dia quiser voltar para mim, e eu sei que isso é quase impossível, estarei esperando. Eu menti e tenho que arcar com as conseqüências. Mas perder seu amor vai ser meu pior castigo. Eu não consigo imaginar um futuro longe de você...Se eu tiver que viver esse futuro saiba que você sempre estará no meu pensamento e isso me dará forças pra carregar esse fardo...

A falta de importância que John dava às falas de Marguerite era algo impressionante. Nada... Nenhum olhar... Ele continuava cortando, cortando e cortando incessantemente aquelas lenhas. Marguerite cansou de esperar alguma resposta e saiu.

Ela sentia que John a amava, mas era orgulhoso demais para passar por cima de certas convenções sociais, além de que ela havia mentido, aliás, havia escondido o fato de ser casada.

Num impulso e com a respiração entrecortada por conta dos soluços Marguerite entrou naquele elevador como uma bala. Precisava deitar e chorar bastante. Quando chegou e desceu do elevador.

MARGUERITE! – gritou Finn quando viu a amiga desfalecendo – CHALLENGER A MARGUERITE DESMAIOU! VENHA RÁPIDO – gritou fazendo com que os moradores da casa corressem.

Challenger executou todos os procedimentos e fez com que Marguerite acordasse rapidamente.

O que houve? – acordou dando de cara com os rostos de Finn, Verônica, Challenger e Harry.

Você desmaiou Marguerite – disse o cientista com um tom de preocupação – O que houve? Sente alguma coisa?

Não, nada...

Você se alimentou hoje de manhã?

Não. Eu estava um pouco enjoada e resolvi não comer nada.

Desde quando você vem sentindo enjôos? – Harry se apressou em preguntar.

Engraçadinho há-há-há – disse em tom sarcástico – eu não estou e nunca vou ficar grávida se é isso que quer saber.

Tem certeza? – tentou ironizar

Sem chance.

Acho que deveria considerar essa opção minha cara - reforçou Challenger.

Quanta bobagem. Vou dormir que eu ganho mais. Chega de idiotices por hoje. É apenas cansaço, nada mais.

Ok Marguerite, pode ir dormir novamente. Só queria dar um último aviso. Sonolência e cansaço são sintomas de gravidez.

Jones vai pro inferno! – Marguerite, já enfezada foi para o quarto.

Challenger e Harry se entreolharam. No fundo Challenger sabia que Harry só queria o bem de Marguerite, sem saber o porquê intuía desde o início que deveria confiar nele. Harry por sua vez não conseguia deixar rir da sua própria desgraça, muito menos da desgraça dos outros.

É Challenger, eu vou ser tio do filho do amante da minha esposa. Quem vai avisar ao lenhador lá embaixo que ele vai ter um filho?

Que tal você? – disse Challenger num tom de brincadeira.

Tá ouvindo esse barulho Challenger?

Sim, é o barulho da madeira se partindo com a machadada de Roxton...

Não, é o barulho do meu crânio sendo esfacelado. Acho sinceramente que ele deve estar treinando para o nosso grande encontro. Ontem ele deve ter devastado toda a fauna desse lugar treinando os tiros e hoje ele está treinando outros métodos pra alongar meu sofrimento.

Deixe de bobagem Jones. Ele é um excelente rapaz. Uma pena que vocês se encontraram numa situação adversa.

"Situação adversa" é um excelente termo. É Challenger, você me faz pensar de outra forma...


	4. Capítulo IV

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Agradecimentos especiais à Nessa que está sempre dando suas revisões, embora dessa vez eu não a tenha importunado, afinal de contas você precisa estudar. Valeu Nessa!

Maguita: muito obrigado por ter dado uma olhada na fic antes que eu a colocasse no ar. Mas eu sei que você faz isso porque me ama, afinal de contas somos irmãs.

Rosa: obrigada por prestigiar a fic e obrigada pelos elogios. Isso me motiva muito. Você é a única que gosta mesmo do marido de Marguerite, eu particularmente também gosto muito dele hehehe. Beijos

Fabi: eu tento pegar mais leve, mas o meu lado de escritora de novela mexicana não deixa. Um lado Marie do Bairro é muito forte. Vamos ver o que acontece. Beijos

Crys: Pois bem Crys eu to curtindo escrever e inventar um personagem fixo (Harry). Mas nem eu sei que rumo ele irá tomar. Quanto ao Roxton...bem...acho que ela gritou alto, mas não o bastante pra ele ouvir...Acho que é isso (invenção de última hora é fogo hehehe). Beijos

Di; Talvez esse capítulo a decepcione Di. O problema é que eu só sei fazer um estilo de novela mexicana sabe...To tentando ser menos má, mas eu acho que não to conseguindo hehehe, beijos.

Aline: me inspirei em você pra fazer o Harry. Opa! Só a parte do sarcasmo e das brincadeirinhas, ok! HUAHUAHUAHUA. Já sabe como termina esse capítulo, né? Beijos da tia Marie.

Nirce: Não posso adiantar o capítulo, mas o meu sobrenome é: SURPRESA! A fic sai desse jeito sem querer. Eu bem que tento fazer uma fic de felicidade, mas...não sai... Beijos

Kakau: QUANTA SAUDADE! Pois é, são tantas saudades e tantas dúvidas. Mas eu não posso respondê-las infelizmente, senão acaba a graça. Muito ROXBEIJOS especiais.

Cris: não roa as unhas, faz mal pro estômago. Pra evitar uma úlcera to enviando logo a fic. Fique calma e tranqüila. Veja com muita tranqüilidade essa fic e depoi me diga se eu não tive razão para que vc ficasse calma...Beijos

CAPÍTULO IV 

Dois meses se passaram desde o aparecimento de Jones. O clima entre Roxton e Marguerite continuava o mesmo, ou seja, nenhuma palavra. Roxton continuava a ignorando. Ele parecia outro homem, dificilmente esboçava um sorriso, vivia mais tempo no meio do mato que na casa da árvore. Para lá só voltava na hora de dormir.

Enquanto isso, Marguerite se entristecia mais e mais. A barriga estava começando a aparecer. Não podia esconder, precisava contar a John de alguma forma, mas faltava coragem. Porém levantou-se da cadeira, num súbito sentimento de força, e seguiu em direção a sala de janta onde estava John. Ele estava sentado à mesa. Era hora do almoço.

-John, estou grávida

John parou de comer, parecia um pouco chocado com a notícia. Fixou o olhar no horizonte, parecia perdido.

-estou esperando um bebê e há algum tempo que eu queria te contar essa novidade mas...

-que ótimo pra você senhorita Krux. Dê as minhas felicitações ao pai da criança - Roxton levantou da cadeira, foi em direção ao elevador, pegou o chapéu e as armas que estavam na mesa.

Marguerite esboçou um sorriso nervoso, o pegou pelo braço e disse com brilho nos olhos:

-John, esse filho é nosso...meu e seu

-tem certeza disso? – disse irônico

Marguerite mudou rapidamente sua feição. Sentia uma raiva incontrolável, uma vontade de esgana-lo.

-Se me der licença senhora, eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

Ela largou o braço dele e ele desceu no elevador sem pestanejar. Ela ficou ali, parada. Após alguns minutos, Harry percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada com ela.

-O que houve Marguerite? Conversou com o lenhador?

-Isso não é uma boa hora para gracinhas

-Me perdoe...Mas você poderia me dizer o que houve?

-Não

-Por que não?

-Por que sei que você vai me criticar

-Eu nunca te critico – ela olha para ele com um olhar de reprovação - só quando estou certo. E pelo jeito eu estava certo desde o início...

-Eu já disse que não quero falar

-Ok, ok, não quer falar. Sem problemas, não precisa falar. Mesmo porque sua cara já fala por si só. Já sei exatamente o que aconteceu.

Marguerite estava profundamente irritada com a insistência dele. Bastava lembrar das palavras ditas por Roxton que batia um desespero sem fim, além de toda sensibilidade que vinha a tona diante da gravidez.

-Quer saber Jones? Ele pensa que o filho é seu, só isso. É o bastante? Não era isso que você queria?

-Sim, era justamente o que eu queria que acontecesse. Não vou mentir, não fique chateada.

-O que eu faço para que ele acredite que é o pai ? Não sei mais o que fazer?

-Madg, acredita que essa cara vai assumir um filho com você?

-Não. Mas eu acho que ele não deveria duvidar da minha palavra.

-O que quer que ele faça? Que assuma o filho de uma mulher casada. Eu sei que é difícil, mas é a verdade Madg. Você é casada. O que acha que ele vai fazer quando chegar a Londres?

Marguerite estava pensativa. Harry só conseguia imaginar que o lord nunca passaria por cima de certas convenções sociais e ficaria com uma mulher casada e com um filho que ele nem tinha certeza que era dele. Mas Harry decidiu interromper o pensamento antes que ela respondesse.

-Madg, ele vai arrumar uma mulher. Uma linda mulher. Jovem e rica que poderá dar quantos filhos ele quiser ter. Não irá precisar de um filho bastardo. Ele pode arrumar uma lady abastada, filha da pura nata da sociedade londrina.

-Bastardo? Harry seu... – antes que Marguerite lhe dirigisse palavras de insulto ele prosseguiu

-Sim Madg, bastardo. O que é um filho fora do casamento senão um bastardo?

-Meu filho não é um bastardo

-Não, é só deixar que nós dois o criemos. Enterre seu amor por Lord Roxton. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você está vendo que o tempo passa e ele finge que você não existe. Imagine um filho. Imagine como ele irá tratar essa criança? Fui um filho bastardo e sei o que estou falando. Meu pai me batia e me tratava como escravo e a mulher dele me fazia esfregar o chão e limpar toda a casa enquanto os filhos iam para a aula de esgrima. Não deixe que façam o mesmo com o seu filho.

Marguerite estava transtornada com toda essa situação. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Parecia que estava no meio de um pesadelo sem fim. Olhava para Jones e percebia que no fundo ele tinha razão. Precisava sair dali e criar seu filho sozinha.

-Você precisa descansar, sua cara não está muito boa – Jones pegou pelo braço e a levou até o quarto.

Enquanto Marguerite deitava na cama ele abriu um cobertor e a cobriu. Beijou-lhe a testa e resolveu tirar essa história a limpo com Roxton. Ele estava na varanda sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira e limpando sua arma.

-E aí tudo bom?

Roxton apenas olhou para ele de soslaio e deu um riso de canto de boca.

-O que você quer?

-Nada, só vim pegar um livro - Jones fingia que procurava um livro. Resolveu puxar assunto - Soube que a Madg contou sobre o filho que está esperando. Quer dizer...Seu filho. Infelizmente.

Roxton apenas olhou. Esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa

-Ela me disse que você não acreditou que o filho era seu. Eu acho bom Roxton. Você não merece um filho dela. Um filho de Marguerite é mais do que você pode sonhar. Eu já disse que iria criar a criança como se fosse meu filho - ele dizia isso calmamente enquanto olhava o prefácio de um livro qualquer.

-Aonde você quer chegar Harry?

-Aonde quero chegar? – Jones fechou o livro com muita força enquanto se dirigia a Roxton – Quero que fique longe dela, e do MEU filho. Muito longe. Vamos para Londres, mas quero que você se enfie naquela mansão de merda e viva sua vida medíocre com uma mulher fútil e seus filhos imbecis.

Roxton se levantou furioso. Agarrou Harry pelo colarinho e começou a soca-lo interminavelmente. A fúria de Roxton parecia não ter fim. Verônica apareceu rapidamente e tentou afasta-lo de Harry, porém o máximo que conseguiu foi levar um empurrão. Challenger e Finn vieram em socorro e conseguiram finalmente deter a fúria de Roxton. Marguerite estava em pé olhando tudo de longe.

-O que houve John, ficou maluco? – indagou Veronica ainda ofegante e assustada com o ocorrido.

-Esse imbecil quebrou meu nariz! Eu te mato seu filha da...- disse Harry que estava sendo segurado por Finn

-Calminha ai Harry! Não quer provocar outra briga, ou quer?

Se vier novamente não é só seu nariz que eu vou quebrar - a força de Roxton parecia triplicada dificultando o trabalho que Challenger estava tendo em segura-lo.

Harry se levantou e fez menção de uma nova luta. Roxton que não negava fogo, logo foi acertando seu golpe de direita, enquanto Harry começava a esboçar alguma reação Marguerite deixou de ficar passiva diante da situação e resolveu agir:

PAREM COM ISSO Por favor! Não provoquem uma guerra nessa casa - nesse momento Marguerite começou a sentir dores no ventre. Já estava sentindo isso há algum tempo, mas tudo havia piorado com todos os problemas que estavam acontecendo.

Madg! Sangue na sua saia! – falou Finn assustada com o que vira.

Marguerite olhou para baixo. Sua saia estava borrada com uma pequena mancha de sangue. Ao ver isso ela ficou tonta e não conseguia permanecer em pé. Harry mesmo debilitado por causa da surra a pegou no colo e levou para a cama.

Harry, diga que eu não vou perder o bebê. Por favor, diga - ela perguntava para Harry segurando-lhe a mão.

Você não vai perder o bebê. É só ficar de repouso. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Enquanto isso Challenger fazia um chá para Marguerite.

Roxton ficou na sala sentado com as mãos na cabeça.

Você está bem? –disse Verônica a Roxton

Se ela perder o bebê a culpa é minha.

Se ela perder o bebê vai ser uma fatalidade, e não será culpa sua Roxton. A gravidez dela está muito complicada por conta de todos esses problemas que ela vem enfrentado.


	5. Chapter 5

AGRADECIMENTOS

Nessa: Eu Estava Louca Pra Te Mandar A Fic Mas Já Atrasei Por Tanto Tempo Que Resolvi Manda Na Cara-Dura Mesmo Logo Depois De Terminar às 02:30 da madruga. Vou Tentar Ser Mais Responsável E Mandar Com Antecedência Pro Teu E-Mail. Quanto a fic; Tá Até Sendo Engraçado Ver O Roxton Odiado, Apedrejado E Pisoteado Por Todo Mundo. Acho Que Estou Conseguindo Deixar Um Certo Clima De Suspense...Espero

Kakau: Eu Também Me Amarro No Jones. Cê Sabe Que Tem Sempre Que Ter Um Fator Complicador Né? Nesse Caso O Jones Complicou E Desequilibrou Tudo. Mil Beijos

Cris: Eu Preciso Aprender Com Você A Ser Pontual Na Publicação Das Fics. Leia Os Próximos E Decifraremos os Enigmas. Bjaums

Maga: Na Verdade Nem Eu Sei Qual O Futuro Dos Personagens. Eu Vou Escrevendo O Que Me Dá Na Telha. Vamos Ver O Que Me Aparece. Também Te Amu

Rosa: Minha Inspiração Em Novelas Mexicanas Não Param Por Ai. Ainda Existem Muitas Possibilidades De Choros E Perdas Buáááááááá. Muita Tristeza. Obrigada A Thalia Por Me Inspirar Tanto.

Máline: Pode Conferir Que Eu Estou Má Como Nunca. Nem Pensar Em Perder A Forma. Afinal De Contas São Décadas Admirando E Assistindo Dramalhões. Vamos Assistir A Tudo Isso Tomando O Meu, O Seu, O Nosso Picolé Do Picuí. Bajum

Cláudia: O Harry Indiana É O Cara. Agora Só Nos Resta Fazer O Dna Pra Ver Quem É O Pai. Eu Iria Sugerir Que Fossem Ao Programa Do Ratinho. Bjus

Faby: Pois É Fabi Eu Sou Fã De Novelas Mexicanas. Choro, Suspense E Defeitos Especiais Fazem Parte Do Contexto. Não Torce Pro Harry Ainda. Espera Pra Ver. Bjus

Nirce: O Harry Tá Muito Bonzinho. Acho Que Tenho Que Dar Uma Piorada Nele De Vez. Agora Eu Vou Escutar A Voz Da Sua Experiência Já Que Você Gosta De Kirk, Bond E Indiana "Harry Jones" Como Eu. Bjus

Di: Oi Di. Desculpa A Demora. Geralmente Quando Eu Prometo Cumpro, Mas Dessa Vez Não Cumpri. Foi Mals. O Harry É Super Engraçadinho, Admita De Vez Vai Hehehehe. Beijos

NO CAPÍTULO IV VoCê VIU:

Você está bem? –disse Verônica a Roxton

-Se ela perder o bebê a culpa é minha.

-Se ela perder o bebê vai ser uma fatalidade, e não será culpa sua Roxton. A gravidez dela está muito complicada por conta de todos esses problemas que ela vem enfrentado.

CAPÍTULO V

Verônica estava no quarto umedecendo alguns panos e colocando sobre a testa de Marguerite. Os outros estavam do lado de fora esperando alguma notícia.

-Verônica faça agora.

-Marguerite, eu não posso fazer isso. Nem mesmo por você

Como assim Verônica? Será que você não poderia fazer isso por mim? É meu último pedido como amiga...Por favor, me ajude. Pela nossa amizade.

-Marguerite...

-Por favor

-Droga Marguerite, eu faço...

Depois de algumas horas Verônica saiu do quarto. Estavam todos do lado de fora ansiosos e andando de um lado para o outro. Challenger não saía do laboratório tentando achar alguma "fórmula milagrosa". Harry e Roxton estavam ambos na sala juntos a Finn.

-Vamos Verônica. Diga como ela está – disse Harry

Quanto mais eles a questionavam mais ela permanecia calada, como se não quisesse dizer o que aconteceu.

-Bem...eh...a Marguerite...eh...

-O que houve Vê? Desembucha de uma vez – Finn não agüentava suspenses.

-Desculpa Finn...é que eu não sei como dizer isso

-Não precisa dizer nada – se apressou Roxton – ela perdeu o bebê. Pode falar sem medo Verônca – ele estava triste e já sabia o que havia acontecido.

-Eu sinto muito Roxton

Roxton respirou profundamente e sentou com as mãos na cabeça. Ele se sentia responsável pela morte da criança.

- - Eu quero ver a Marguerite – disse se levantando rapidamente

-Ela não quer ver ninguém – se apressou Verônica antes que o impulsivo Lord fosse ao encontro de Marguerite

Harry explodiu sua fúria

-Se já tivéssemos partido certamente isso não aconteceria. O balão praticamente pronto e vocês adiando a viagem...Estou farto! – Harry parecia um louco andando de um lado para o outro – Preciso voltar para Londres, não me importa o que vocês pensam, apenas preciso voltar para casa. Iremos eu e Marguerite. Se preferirem ficar estejam à vontade.

-Eu concordo. Mas alguns ajustes devem se feitos. Podemos partir dentro de cinco dias se concordarem - Challenger mostrava em seus gestos a ânsia por partir – o que acha John?

John estava tão triste e transtornado com toda aquela situação que parecia estar "fora do ar". A última coisa que queria naquele momento era entrar em debates

-John! – chamou mais alto Challenger

-Desculpe Challenger, depois falamos sobre isso.

-Eu que deveria pedir desculpas pela minha insensibilidade

-Tudo bem meu velho, eu só preciso tomar um pouco de ar – ele se levantou e dirigiu-se a varanda.

Os dias se passaram e Marguerite continuava no quarto. Recebia apenas visitas da Verônica e eventualmente do Challenger. Ela finalmente saiu do quarto por conta das indicações do Challenger; ele havia recomendado banhos de sol para recuperar a cor rosada de suas bochechas além de outros tantos conselhos terapêuticos. Estava muito pálida e usava uma camisola folgada por baixo de um roupão de seda. Andou um pouco pela sala, se aproximou e sentou em um sofá que mais parecia um divã. O sol incidia em seu corpo deixando uma sensação de bem-estar. Roxton estava na casa também. Havia acordado cedo para os fundir metais que mais tarde se transformariam em balas para suas armas. Ao perceber que Marguerite havia finalmente saído do quarto resolveu se aproximar. Quando viu aquele rosto pálido coberto pelo sol e os cabelos negros emoldurando os traços perfeitos daquela mulher sentiu-se hipnotizado.

Marguerite sabia que alguém a observava. Pensou por um instante que fosse o Challenger, que de minuto em minuto aparecia para conferir a temperatura.

-Challenger, quando eu vou poder sair daqui? Quer que eu fique tostada?

Olhou para o lado vou Roxton a observando.

-Marguerite, como tem passado? Fiquei preocupado – ele se aproximava com os braços cruzados e o chapéu quase cobrindo os olhos.

-Estou muito bem, obrigada. Não precisa se preocupar comigo senhor Roxton – disse sem paciência e levantando-se do divã – com licença, vou me retirar. Sabe... De repente o ambiente ficou um tanto quanto insuportável para o meu gosto.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar Marguerite, o balão está quase pronto e partiremos em breve para Londres...

- Boa sorte então – disse o interrompendo.

Marguerite se dirigiu rapidamente ao quarto

-É assim? Boa sorte e adeus? – disse Roxton que correu para alcançá-la

-Eu não sei se você entendeu ou mesmo se acompanhou minha vida nessa última semana. Se você não lembra eu perdi um bebê, estou exausta e a última coisa que eu quero é discutir com você

-Desculpa Marguerite – disse Roxton se acalmando – eu sinto muito pelo bebê

-Sente? – ironizou Marguerite

-Eu sempre quis um filho Marguerite!

-Quando se casar com uma mulher decente terá filhos

Um silêncio pairou no ar. Marguerite dobrava lençóis enquanto Roxton a fitava.

- - Não me culpe por sentir raiva de você. Eu estava com a cabeça virada. Descobri que você é casada e...

-Roxton, saia!

-Como?

-Saia. Me deixe em paz, entende isso? Fora

-Só estou tentando conversar –falava com voz calma.

-Conversar o quê? Nos não temos mais nada para conversar – ela parou de arrumar e dobrar as cobertas e começou a ficar enfezada.

-Conversar sobre nós, como vamos ficar ao chegarmos em Londres.

-Eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos em Londres: você irá para sua terra natal, passará um tempo com sua mãe, arrumará uma linda e prendada esposa, terá vários filhos e depois, entediado com a vida de casado, sairá em uma nova expedição rumo a algum lugar cheio de tesouros perdidos na África. E eu...Não sei o que será de mim...Ainda estou pensando.

-Marguerite – disse Roxton com um sorriso na boca – pare de bobagens

-Bobagens? Isso não é uma bobagem. Bobagem é prolongar uma conversa que já deveria ter acabado há muito tempo. Bobagem é tentar dissecar um relacionamento que já acabou. Roxton, você já esqueceu das insanidades que me disse? Tratou-me como uma vadia, tratou nosso bebê como um bastardo. Destruiu tudo...todas as minhas boas lembranças, meu amor, minha amizade. Eu nem consigo olhar pra você sem sentir muita raiva. Por favor...chega...me deixe sozinha.

-Tudo bem Marguerite, se e assim que você deseja, assim será. Não vou te importunar novamente.

Três dias depois...

-Tudo pronto para a partirmos. Suas coisas estão arrumadas Finn? – perguntou Challenger.

-Claro

Roxton apareceu com a mochila e os seus rifles

-Pronto meu velho. Minhas tralhas já estão prontas

-Pois bem...Pode ir colocando suas coisas no balão. Já estamos quase prontos.

Roxton foi para o balão arrumar suas coisas.

-Só faltam as coisas da Marguerite. Por falar nela...

-Oi

-Onde estão suas coisas Marguerite? – perguntou Challenger que estava apressado para partir. Tinha que aproveitar o tempo e o vento forte

-Vou ficar no platô com a Verônica. Vim apenas me despedir e desejar boa sorte – os olhos da herdeira se encheram de lágrimas.

Challenger ficou pasmo e a abraçou forte. O mesmo aconteceu com a Finn que não conseguiu segurar o choro.

-Bom...Eu vou subir. Vou me despedir do Harry. Boa sorte...Não me esperem para a despedida final...Chega de choro por hoje além do mais não quero que ninguém desista por minha causa.

Challenger e Finn emocionados a abraçaram novamente. Tentaram dissuadir a herdeira a todo custo, mas nada a impediria de ficar. Ela estava decidida.

Marguerite subiu e foi a vez de Verônica descer e se despedir. Abraçou emocionada Challenger e Finn. Foi em direção do balão e abraçou Roxton.

-Vou sentir sua falta

-Tem certeza que não quer ir conosco?

-Não. Ainda tenho coisas a resolver aqui

-Se eu pudesse ficaria aqui até resolver esses assuntos. A idéia de você voltar a ficar sozinha não me agrada.

-Eu não vou ficar sozinha

-A Finn resolveu ficar?

-A Marguerite vai ficar

-Como?

-Sim, ela vai ficar.

-E o Jones?

-Ele vai com vocês? Esqueceu que ele vai guiá-los?

-Ela enlouqueceu?

-Talvez. Ela sempre arruma um jeito de nos surpreender, não acha?

-É...Bom...Enfim...Ela sabe o que é melhor para ela. É adulta...

-Sabe o que eu acho? Vocês são as duas pessoas mais turronas que já conheci. Esse orgulho é a maior bobagem, vocês se amam tanto...Bem...acho que falei demais. De qualquer forma Adeus Roxton.

-Espere verônica – a caçador a puxou pelo braço - Fale com ela. Peça para que venha conosco...

-Por que você mesmo não pede?

-Você não acha que já tentei falar com ela? Ela me odeia

-Talvez ela precise de um tempo. Dê um tempo. Vá para Londres e volte quando puder.

-E se eu não conseguir achar o caminho para voltar ao platô. É tudo muito imprevisível. Talvez eu nem consiga sair hoje.

-Você vai achá-la. Confie em mim

Roxton deu um sorriso de canto de boca e consentiu com a cabeça.


End file.
